Beca's sick day
by twilight-twilight-twilight00
Summary: Sick cuddly Beca. Or is she really sick?
1. Chapter 1

Heey, i know i should be finishing my twilight story but this just popped in my head!

disclaimer: i dont own pitch perfect or ny characters.

beca's sick day.

Beca's pov.

i was feeling sick the minute i woke up. i stood up to get ready for bella rehersals

but ran to my bathroom to empty everything from yesterday.

"ew"i complained. i never really liked throwing up,i just want jesse but Aubrey would kill me

if i wasn't at rehersals.

i got of the floor and got ready,i opened the draw of my computer desk/draws and took a couple

of headache pills.

all i want to do is to cuddle with jesse,nobody ever knows this but im a cuddler and im worse

when im ill.

*15 minutes later*

i was showing the girls the dance routine one more time but halfways,through i stopped and

ran to the bathroom to throw up again.

when i came back Aubrey had everyone sitting down.

"sorry guys"i spoke with a weak voice,Aubrey senced something was wrong by the worry on her face

so she asked me to sit down.

"bec,just sit down and rest for a bit ok? let us know if you need anything" i nodded my head

slightley because i still have a hedache and its worse.

i sat down and wanted to be in Jesse's arms so much, i just want a cuddle from him.

i couldn't control my emotions and i started crying.

"becs? whats the matter?"chloe sounded really worried.

"i want Jesse!"my voice sounded slightly hysterical.

there was a pause.

"somebody get Jesse now!"Ah Aubrey so sweet i rolled my eyes but that didn't help with my head.

"hurry"i was beggining to sob into my hands,i just want Jesse.

i didnt notice Jesse running towards me because i was sobbing but i felt him pick me up so he

could sit down with me on his lap.

"becs,becca sweetheart are you ok?" his voice soothed me,but i nodded my head no as i wraped my

arms around his neck for more comfort.

"jesse,i don't feel well im so sorry i had to get you out of practise but i just,i just wanted

a hug,im so so sorry"i manged to get that out before tears flew down my face.

"sh, no bec its fine,im not mad i need to be with you when your ill,its ok baby,c'mon"

i snuggled into his arms but i jumped up for the toilet again.

i was throwing up in the girls toilets and someone came in and held my hair back telling me to

breath while stroking my back. I finished being sick when someone picked me up and i snuggled into

them. It was jesse.

i started crying because i felt horrible and i felt bad for bringing jesse into this.

"jess?im sorry,can we go back to your room?"my voice sounded hoarse and scratchy.

"oh baby,stop apologising,lets go to my room and put you to bed". i nodded my head yes

before i realised aubrey needs me.

"no jesse i can't, aubrey needs me,i promise i'll call you in 10 minutes,let me do the routine first"

he looked at me with hurt and pain in his eyes,i didn't mean to do this.

"please bec? can we just put you to bed?"

"jess! one more time please"i could see his was breaking so i gave a few minutes and he said yes.

"fine,call me if anything happens ok? even if you just need a hug".his voice soothed me so i just

nodded my head kissed his cheek and as he put me down i walked back to rehersals

"ah beca, your finally back,ready to join in?"who was i to think aubrey would care?

"yes aubrey"we were going through the routine but i felt faint,i sat down and chloe looked at

me with concern in her eyes

"aub,Aubrey,AUBREY stop!look at beca,somebody needs to get jesse and get him now!"chloe's voice

was sincere but had authority on it somewhere,i layed down and felt myself getting pulled into

darkness,i was about to give in when chloes voice stopped me.

"no bec,stay awake with me,ok?"i tried to listen but i couldn't she started shaking me.

"beca elizabeth mitchell awake". i weakly nodded my head.

"Jess?where's jesse?i need jesse! chloe! where is he?"i started sobbing into the red heads shoulder

"he is coming bec"as soon as she said that i heard him calling my name.

"beca!oh beca sweetheart"his voice was slightly hysterical.

"jess" i cried,he ran over and picked me up.

i snuggled into his arms and was crying he rubbed my back and whisperd sweet nothing in my ears.

"guys im taking her home ok? she needs rest"you could hear aubrey hesitate.

"Aubrey,no im taking her home"his voice sounded cold and i cuddled in more.

he walked us back to his dorm and layed me down before getting in behind me,he put his arm around

my waist and the other over my head.

"jess? i don't think this is a good time,but im p-pregant,thats why iv'e not been well"my voice

was sleepy.

"oh beca,thats fantastic! were getting aca-children,sleep now though sweetheart"his voice

was happy so im happy.

"love you awesome nerd"i said before falling asleep but not before i heard..

"i love you two million dollar baby and mini bella/treble"he said this so softly.

we both fell asleep and i couldn't help but wonder if the girls thought i was weak.

oh well.

i know its not the best,but i wanted to do a one-shot..so there.


	2. AN sorry

Should I make this a multi-chapter? Not sure.. Review for Beca's sick day.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok so you lot wanted a multi-chapter.. so thats what I'm doing.

**Jesse's pov.**

_Ok so she is pregnant..I am freaking out! I can't tell her,she would probably think I don't want the baby,but I do.__I wonder if she wants to tell anyone? I mean I am happy but she would wait till after the finals._

_I want A little girl. I don't know why but it would be nice to have a daddy's girl. Ok thinking about this now is making me kinda excited._

_oh shit she is waking up. _

**Beca's pov.**

"Jesse?"you could tell I've been sleeping my voice was hoarse. I looked up at him and his response was a smile that I loved.

"You feeling Okay now Bec?"

"yeah thanks,um Jess? what are we gonna do about the baby?"I was worried he didn't want the baby,I did but I was still apprehensive of the idea.

"well I want to keep it,I can understand if you don't want it though because it is going to be hard and you want to move to LA still after college but with a baby it would be hard to do what you want,so i can unde-"Ok so thats were i cut him off.

"Jesse I want the baby,and shut up mumbling"I let out a short giggle.

"oh kay that good so we both want the baby,I am a little worried about parents and financial problems but we have a couple months to sort it out..wow i do need to stop rambling"

I giggled again but this time at his antics. I unwrapped his arms from my waist and stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Jesse Were are my Clothes I usually keep here? there not in the bathroom were they usually are?"

"Oh there in my drawer over here Becs" oh so thats were they are..

*after I got changed*

"wanna go for breakfast Beca?You are feeding two now" aw he cares. I rolled my eyes,if he couldn't hear my stomach making noises then it must be pretty quiet.

"yeah ok" I grabbed his hand and we walked with our hands linked together.

**Jesse's pov.**

"wanna go for breakfast Beca?You are feeding two now" she said a simple yeah ok and we were off. this morning is a little weird but nice. It's not often I wake up with Beca by my side but it feels nice.

**"**how far are you sweet?"I wanted to know,Thats normal right? Wanting to know everything? Of course it is i am the child's father,wow,i hope it don't get my brains.

"I don't Know,I need a doctors appointment"

"I will call for you, what time do you finish at the station today?"What she don't know is I'm going to be walking in there 40 minutes before she leaves.

"At 2. Oh Jesse I need to go,I was supposed to be there half hour a go, sorry nerd we can go to lunch though,love you"she gave me a peck on the lips and ran to her car,whats the rush? I'm going to follow her,something don't feel right.

**Beca's pov.**

NO! how am I so stupid? I am really in trouble now. Luke's been hurting me ever since Jesse had his shift changed but Luke won't give it back so he can hurt me.

I walked through the doors of the studio at the station just to be dragged up and punched in the face.

"Get off me"I spat,i've never told anyone of what Luke is doing but Im going to tell Jesse now,because my baby may be in danger.

"Becky is late,you know what that means"my eyes opened in fear..so I screamed.

"JESSE HELP"he put his hand over my mouth and I bit it,Hard.

His hand went up my shirt and was travailing towards my breasts.

"Get off her" I looked towards the station door and saw Jesse.

"Jesse help me"Tears were running down my face at this point and Jesse grabbed Luke and pinned him up against the wall and punched him. The force of the punch knocked him out. I collapsed to the floor as sobs racked my body.

"shh shh baby he can't hurt you anymore. Beca look at me,Baby look at me now" his voice was soft so I looked at him and saw tears in his eyes.

"Jesse im so sorry, i never should of come here,not having the best of days?,Im so glad he didn't punch my stomach like he did last month because I would never forgive myself if he hurt the baby,please don't hate me,please"

"shh Bec I could never hate you,I love you baby,Lets get you to the hospital so they can check you and the baby"

"Okay"he picked me up off the floor and we were off to the hospital.

**ok so my second chap.. read and review thanks! next chap the baby and jesse and beca talk about what luke did. **


End file.
